


Nick Loves His Life

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: A Father's Day / Nick's Birthday Story. I know it is late, it happens. Cute fluffy stuff and some smut between Nick and Adalind.





	Nick Loves His Life

With Nick’s birthday and father’s day being so close together, sometimes even on the same day, the grimm insisted that if any get together should happen it should happen on the day he had off.  
He and Monroe preferred just to spend Father's day having a backyard cookout, and most of their other male friends agreed.  
The truth was, the guys preferred to take it easy on days that they could. Their lives were always so chaotic, especially with helping in grimm duties and raising children who were very much like their parents, the relaxed days were extremely rare.  
And so it was voted unanimously by all the men that father’s day got to be a day where the most work that was done was flipping burgers on a grill.  
The women weren’t sure that was enough to celebrate the wonderful men in their lives, but agreed because it was what they wanted.  
“I want to bake Nick’s cake!” Diana told her mother excitedly.  
The little girl liked doing things for her stepfather. He always made her feel like she was as much his child as Kelly.  
And while she loved her father very much, truth was, Nick was a lot more fun. Because he wasn’t afraid to be silly. Chasing her and her mother around their home, tickling them or blowing raspberries on their necks. Actually getting on the floor with the triplets and Kelly to play with them.  
Another wonderful thing about him was that he didn’t hide anything he was feeling, which always made it very easy to know what mood he was in. All of these things made Nick a really fun dad.  
Since Father’s day and Nick’s birthday were always so close together, Diana often wondered if Nick was just born to be a dad. He was very good at it.  
And Diana wanted to make Nick a cake to show him how much she loved him and that she thought of him as much of a father as the one who shared her blood.  
“What’s dad Nick’s favorite kind of cake?” Diana asked Adalind and Rosalee.  
They were in the spice shop, talking about what they would need for the Father’s Day cookout/ Nick’s Birthday party.  
“It’s hard to know with Nick.” Rosalee said. “He has such a sweet tooth.”  
“I have seen him devour every flavor of pastry put in front of him.” Adalind said. “So he might not have a favorite.”  
Diana waited for when Nick got to the spice shop to ask him.  
“Nick, what flavor of cake do you want for you birthday this year?”  
“I would love red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting.” Nick informed her.  
“Is there anything special you want for your birthday?” Adalind asked. “You deserve to be treated to your heart’s desire.”  
“All I really want is to have my family and friends wishing me a happy birthday and to enjoy some red velvet cake.” Nick assured his wife.  
But Adalind wasn’t satisfied. She loved Nick and wanted him to feel properly rewarded for being the wonderful man that he was.  
The morning of Nick’s birthday, Adalind was thrilled to find herself waking up before him.  
With her powers, she turned his phone to silent and turned off the alarm, she had a much better way for waking Nick up.  
She was glad Nick slept on his back. Carefully, she moved down the bed. She positioned herself and slowly slipped her hand into his pajama pants. She cupped his balls gently. Massaging them tenderly. Than she caressed the length of his manhood when she felt it start to harden and rise.  
Carefully she lowered his pajama pants to expose his member fully. She brushed her lips along the shaft, pressed soft kisses and ran the flat of her tongue up the underside.  
She heard him moan, felt him stir. His body shifting. She knew that soon he would awake. When she heard his swift intake of air, she knew he was fully aware of what she was doing to him. She looked up and met his eyes, a wicked grin on her lips and a look of awe on his face, then she lowered her head back down and pressed her lips to the tip of his erection, she slid lower, keeping them firmly around his length and sucking with all of her strength. Nick moaned, throwing his head back and arching his back to force more of himself inside her luscious mouth.  
“I love you, baby.” came from his lips with an unsteady moan.  
She didn’t answer him, just continued to use her mouth on him, purposely making the most salacious sounds. She hummed around the organ. It took Nick a moment to register she was humming the happy birthday song.  
With her mouth on his member and her hands massaging his balls, it wasn’t long before Nick shouted and exploded his release.  
With a big smile on her face, Adalind kissed her way up Nick’s body, then gave him a loving kiss on the lips.  
“Happy Birthday, my love.”  
“Best birthday ever.”  
Adalind goggled. “It’s only just started.”  
Nick wrapped her in his arms. “I have you. Nothing will ever be better than that.”  
Adalind blushed. She loved how Nick was always so sweet. Even when things were supposed to be about him.  
Nick loved the life that he had. Ever since he and Adalind established their unique little family, every day was the best day of his life.  
His birthday especially were the best he ever had. Because Adalind just had a very special way of making him love life even more.  
His friends were great. Offering him well wishes and thoughtful presents. His closest circle of friends gathering together for a cookout.  
Diana, who he considered a daughter, baked him a delicious cake. She and Kelly made him a giant card. Their hands and feet prints decorated the card with the words, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD!” in large letters.  
Nick held them tight, fighting back tears the whole time. So very touched at the proof Diana thought of him as a father to her.  
Playing with his kids and laughing with his friends made the day amazing.  
But it was Adalind who made the night even better.  
She told him to sit on their bed while she prepared his birthday present.  
When she emerged from the bathroom, Nick was certain he forgot how to breathe.  
What she wore could not even be considered lingerie. Strands of thin red velvet ropes criss crossed over her body, barely covering anything. Only the nipples of her breasts and her feminine center were hidden from his view.  
“You said you wanted some red velvet cake.”  
He slowly ran his eyes over his wife’s lush form. “Baby, you are my favorite dessert.”  
She giggled and joined him on the bed. Their arms wrapped around each other. Their lips fastened firmly together.   
Nick pushed Adalind gently away and slid off the bed, kneeling between her legs. She tried to protest. “Nick, it’s your birthday, We’re supposed to be focusing on you.”  
“And I want a taste of my red velvet dessert.” Nick said with a grin. Then he lowered his head to her center.  
He feasted. She had to grip tightly to his head. She needed to anchor herself or the pleasure would force her to writh away from his gifted mouth.  
When she cried out his name in ecstasy and fell back on the bed in bliss, he rejoined her.  
“Time to unwrap my present.”  
In a feat of strength that had her gasping and her core aching with need for him again, Nick ripped the velvet strands from her.  
Her arms and legs wrapped around him, eager to have his body pressed to hers.  
He was just as eager for her and wasted no time in joining with her.  
Their hands roamed all over one another. Mouths licked, bit and sucked every aria they could reach.  
After hours of passion and their bodies were completely spent, Nick’s last coherent thought before he succumbed to sleep was that he really loved his life.


End file.
